1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording/playing device, a server for managing content location information, an information recording medium, and a method for managing content information, and more particularly, to a recording/playing device for receiving contents, recording the contents on a recording medium, and playing the contents from the recording medium, a server for managing content location information, an information recording medium, and a method for managing content information.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Broadcasting waves from a broadcasting station includes a variety of contents including audio, video, application programs, etc. Data broadcasting standards have been developed and are under deployment to receive such broadcast waves and implement application programs in synchronization with audio and video. These data broadcasting standards allow for implementation of various additional functions when transmitted application programs are received, loaded to a terminal, and executed, rather than simply output audio and video.
For example, a Set-Top Box (STB) is a terminal supporting the data broadcasting standards. For the STB, a Java virtual machine is ported to a device driver and Java-based data broadcasting middleware is implemented to support a standard Application Programming Interface (API) using the Java virtual machine. The Java API provided by the data broadcasting middleware of the STB facilitates a Multiple System Operator (MSO) to create an application program that services a Digital Video Recorder (DVR), an Electronic Program Guide (EPG), or the like. When the application program is delivered in broadcasting streams, it is implemented on the data broadcasting middleware of the STB.
Among the data broadcasting standards, Globally Executable Multimedia home platform (GEM) is a standard describing the most common contents, and Open Cable Application Platform (OCAP) is an extension of the GEM standard for a cable broadcasting environment, usually laid out in North America. These two standards have their respective extensions for supporting DVR, called ‘DVB; Digital Recoding Extension to GEM’ and ‘OCAP Extension: OCAP Digital Video Recorder’.
DVR is a function that allows for recording and play-back of a current broadcasting program or rewind or pause of a live broadcasting program. The implementation of the DVR function requires the middleware of the STB to support the DVR extension API of each standard and also requires MSOs to provide DVR API-based applications.
In addition, to use the DVR function, a broadcasting receiver should be equipped with a recording medium, for example, a Hard Disk Drive (HDD). The broadcasting receiver may then record or play received broadcast contents on or from the HDD and may provide time shift, instant replay, various trick plays, etc. The time shift is also referred to as a time machine.
However, the use of an expensive HDD in a broadcasting receiver may increase the manufacture cost of the broadcasting receiver. Due to a limited interior space of the broadcasting receiver product, there may be insufficient room for installing the HDD within the broadcasting receiver. Moreover, the HDD may be an obstacle to making the broadcasting receiver slim.